<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>jump then fall by stormhund</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238829">jump then fall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormhund/pseuds/stormhund'>stormhund</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a collection of drabbles [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>HQFiloWeek2020, M/M, akaashi and osamu try to brave the flood to go back to their apartment i guess, no idea what to tag here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:21:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormhund/pseuds/stormhund</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Where are you going?”</p><p>Akaashi startled, his feet taking two steps back of their own accord. Only then did he realize that he’d been standing by the glass doorway of the café, his thoughts turning him into a roadblock to the path.</p><p>“Sorry,” he murmured, averting his gaze from the stranger who had spoken. He gestured towards the door. “Kayo na lang po muna mauna.”</p><p>“It’s okay. I was just wondering if we could go out together.”</p><p>Akaashi stilled. <i>Ano raw?</i></p><p>–</p><p>in which akaashi tries to find his way back home amidst a terrible storm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a collection of drabbles [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HQ Filo Week Fic Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>jump then fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is for <a href="https://twitter.com/hqfiloweek">#HQFiloWeek2020</a> on twitter. i chose day 3's prompt, which is "classic commuter struggles." this fic will be mainly in english, but the dialogues will be mostly in tagalog.</p><p>also based on a true story. DI YUNG LANDIAN AH, pero yung hashtag commute struggles ko nung umulan sa taft–true stone.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akaashi should have known better than to overstay his welcome.</p><p>Bokuto had already warned him that the weather would only grow more menacing as the night went on. Konoha had already told him that the best place to be was back in the safety of their apartment, where they could wait out the storm and hope for the suspension of classes the next day. Even the barista in his favorite Starbucks location had advised him not to linger for too long, her surprise evident when Akaashi had ordered his usual and lingered in his favorite corner seat.</p><p>And by the time he had finished rewriting his notes and highlighting his handouts, the rain was pouring in icy sheets outside. Even the occupants had dwindled until it was only Akaashi and three other customers in the vicinity, all of them looking equally worried as drops of rain pelted the glass windows.</p><p>“Puta,” Akaashi swore under his breath as he gathered all his papers and replaced all his pens into his pouch. He tucked them into his backpack and pulled out a raincoat of his own, along with the waterproof shoe coverings he picked up the other week from Konoha’s department store haul. He slid his backpack over his chest before donning the raincoat, making sure that the hood was snug over his head and that all the buttons were tightly clasped over one another.</p><p>“Ingat po kayo pauwi, Sir Akaashi!” the barista called as he pushed his chair in. Her smile was warm and reassuring, but her eyes foretold of her own concern at the weather outside the safety of their four walls.</p><p>“Ingat din kayo,” he replied in turn, and he meant it. If Bokuto was right, then the storm would only get worse, not better. It almost broke his heart to know that people like the baristas would be left behind to figure out how to get home safely while everyone else had their chance to avoid the brunt of the storm. A part of Akaashi thought that if he had gone home earlier too then they would have had a chance to as well, but–</p><p>“Where are you going?”</p><p>Akaashi startled, his feet taking two steps back of their own accord. Only then did he realize that he’d been standing by the glass doorway of the café, his thoughts turning him into a roadblock to the path.</p><p>“Sorry,” he murmured, averting his gaze from the stranger who had spoken. He gestured towards the door. “Kayo na lang po muna mauna.”</p><p>“It’s okay. I was just wondering if we could go out together.”</p><p>Akaashi stilled. <i>Ano raw?</i></p><p>Suspicious, his gaze slowly traveled from the boot of the stranger’s shoes (also wrapped in plastic shoe coverings) to his pair of blue jeans. He appraised the button down polo half untucked from his waist before finally settling on a pair of dark gray eyes. Akaashi’s own eyes widened, momentarily caught off guard as he beheld the stranger’s dark hair swept to the side, the sharp angle of his jaw, the strong line of his nose.</p><p>Then all at once he remembered what the stranger had just said, what he had just implied and offered, and Akaashi cringed at himself for even finding such a man beautiful.</p><p>“Ah, wait, I’m sorry,” stuttered Akaashi, holding two hands up. “I am just a student.”</p><p>The man blinked. “Huh?” He cocked his head to the side, brows drawing together, right before his eyes lit up with understanding. When he threw his head back and laughed, Akaashi took another involuntary step back, eyes roving around the nearly empty café to ascertain that he had at least someone to run to in case this man decided to take him against his will.</p><p>“Tangina,” the man wheezed, coming down from his mirth. “Ano akala mo sakin? Yung mga kano dyan sa Malate? Estudyante rin kaya ako.” He flourished an ID card from the pocket of his jeans, and Akaashi glanced at it to confirm the stranger’s identity.</p><p>Osamu Miya. A freshman just like Akaashi. Studying in De La Salle University unlike Akaashi.</p><p>Akaashi brought a hand over his mouth to conceal his horror and what’s left of his integrity. “Hala. Sorry! Sorry talaga. Ang dami ko na kasing kaibigan na nahaharass ng mga tao dito. Sorry ulit.”</p><p>The stranger–Osamu–grinned. He retrieved his own raincoat from the table beside him and began buttoning it over himself. Like Akaashi’s, it sported the same brand as his raincoat and had the same buttons over its seams. Unlike Akaashi’s, it was a light lavender color, turning his eyes into a similar shade.</p><p><i>He really is pretty, though,</i> thought Akaashi.</p><p>“Thanks,” winked Osamu. “For the record, you’re also very pretty naman.”</p><p>Akaashi froze. “Sinabi ko ba yun? Akala ko nasa isip ko lang yun.”</p><p>“Whether or not you said it or you thought of it, it’s still the same.” Osamu placed his hands over the metal bar of the glass door, pushing it open. “In your opinion, maganda pa rin ako.”</p><p>As they cleared the doorway, the howling of the wind and the assault of the rain over the mall’s awning were all that could be heard. Akaashi clutched one arm around the backpack strapped over his chest in protection, worried that his coat might not be enough to protect all the papers he worked hard on.</p><p>“Saan ka ba nakatira?” yelled Osamu over the rain.</p><p>Akaashi gave him a sideways glance as he used his free hand to adjust the hood over his head. “Basta papunta rin akong Taft.”</p><p>“‘Papunta rin?’ Di ba pwedeng taga-La Salle pero dito naka-dorm sa Pedro Gil?” teased Osamu, eyes gleaming mischievously even as most of his face was now shrouded in shadow.</p><p><i>Edi wow,</i> thought Akaashi grudgingly, even if he knew Osamu was right. He should know–he himself was the prime example of a student studying in Pedro Gil but with an apartment in Vito Cruz. “Di kita marinig!” lied Akaashi instead. “Tara na nga kasi! Bat ba tayo naguusap dito?”</p><p>Osamu laughed, but the wind snatched the sound away. They began walking side by side, arms shielded against the rain and other debris that might snag against them. Out on the main street, the gutters were already overflowing, the floodwaters dark and sprinkled with litter. Wooden planks had been laid out on the sidewalks to help elevate the ground they walked on. It was here where Akaashi and Osamu kept to, plastic-covered feet squelching against mud and wood as they hopped to and from the highest places.</p><p>They were successful in avoiding most of the flood for the most parts, braving the waters only where it was unavoidable. But as they neared Taft Avenue, a man sporting his own raincoat appeared from the corner, his expression gleeful. Akaashi narrowed his eyes, and his fingers wrapped around Osamu’s arm involuntarily. Whether it was to protect Osamu or to find comfort in the fact that he wasn’t alone, he wasn’t sure.</p><p>“Sir, pabayad lang po,” the man said, his hoarse voice an indication that he’s been shouting the same thing to any stray passerby that had gone down this road.</p><p>Beneath Akaashi’s grip, he felt Osamu tense. “Excuse me?”</p><p>“Huy.” Akaashi pulled him back a little to say against his ear, “Wag ka mag-English English dito. Mahohold up tayo.”</p><p>Osamu shot him a look that bordered on amusement. But when he turned back to the stranger, his expression shifted back to one of annoyance. “Ano ba kasi problema?”</p><p>“Sir, dumaan po kayo gamit yung mga kahoy,” the man explained. “Nagsisingil lang naman ako ng bayad para dun.”</p><p>“Seryoso ba yan?” Osamu’s hand was already patting the wallet that was no doubt snug in the back of his jeans. “Magkano ba singil mo?”</p><p>“<i>Osamu,</i>” chastised Akaashi, attempting to pull him back.</p><p>“Two hundred pesos po, sir.”</p><p>Osamu and Akaashi froze, the waters dripping over their hoods and sliding over their coats. When they spoke again, they exclaimed a curse at the same time.</p><p>“Tangina?” Akaashi said incredulously.</p><p>“Puta, man,” swore Osamu. “Two hundred pesos para lang sa daanan?”</p><p>The man narrowed his eyes. He bent down, his fingers wrapping around the last plank. “Edi kung ayaw niyo magbayad, tawirin niyo ‘to.” He huffed and spun on his heel, calling out a last curse, “Mga punyeta!”</p><p>Beneath his raincoat, Akaashi seethed as he watched the man disappear down the alley. By the time he turned back to Osamu, Osamu was already looking at him, his earlier traces of anger wiped clean to reveal a smirk.</p><p>“Ano?” demanded Akaashi, not quite as forgiving as the man beside him.</p><p>“Nakahawak ka pa rin sakin.” His gaze fell, towawrds where Akaashi was still clutching his arm like a lifeline. “Is it because you find me <i>pretty?</i>”</p><p>“Nakakainis ka.” Akaashi immediately let him go, shoving him a little. “Binabagyo tayo tapos nilalandi mo ko.”</p><p>Osamu shrugged, the gesture nonchalant. “You started it.”</p><p>Akaashi sighed. He stared at the space between where they stood and where they had yet to be. The distance wasn’t wide per se, but it would be a tough jump to scale. Then there was the matter of the water entirely, which could make landing a slippery hazard. “So paano na tayo makakatawid dito?”</p><p>“Ganito.” Osamu took several steps back, as far as their limited space allowed him. Then he took off in a brisk jog before leaping. Akaashi gasped as Osamu hovered over the flood, that momentary moment of time stretching into infinity and expanding his concern with it. But Osamu landed on the other side without any accidents, both feet planting firmly on the wet, uneven concrete. He spun on his heel, his arms spread out before him as he cheered.</p><p>Akaashi was impressed; there was no doubt about that. But he cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted, “Gaga, ba’t mo ko iniwan dito?”</p><p>Osamu’s grin widened. He put his own hands over his lips to magnify his reply, “Andito pa rin naman ako ah! Tara na!”</p><p>“Di ko kaya yan!”</p><p>“Kaya mo yan!”</p><p>“Mahuhulog lang ako, promise!”</p><p>“Hindi nga!” Osamu hesitated, his childlike glee sobering. “Kung mahulog ka man, sasaluhin kita! Promise!”</p><p>Akaashi blinked at him, swallowing his own nerves. He was no longer sure whether his heart was beating erratically because of the jump or because of the man on the other side. “Pafall! Sabi mo yan ah!”</p><p>Osamu laughed, but Akaashi was already preparing to make the leap. He mimicked Osamu’s own run-up, taking several steps back until he was toeing the edge between land and sea. Then he increased his pace, as fast as he could make himself to be given the situation and with the additional weight of his bag before him, before he jumped.</p><p>Akaashi already knew he would fall. There were just some things he <i>knew</i>, like how he’d fail a test as soon as he saw the first question on the paper or like how he’d have a good day based on how bright the sun shone that morning.</p><p>Akaashi already knew he would fall, true. But he also knew Osamu was there, his own arms outstretched to catch him.</p><p>When Akaashi landed, his foot slipped against the sidewalk and he felt himself careening forward. But Osamu wrapped his arms around him, exactly as he promised, and softened Akaashi’s impact by taking several controlled steps back. By the time Osamu regained his balance, Akaashi’s face was slightly higher than his, the raindrops over his hood dripping down to Osamu’s face.</p><p>And they were so, so close. Had it not been for Akaashi’s backpack strapped over his chest, Akaashi was certain they would have been cheek to cheek.</p><p>They stared at one another, both of them panting and wet from the downpour. Osamu’s eyes were roving over Akaashi’s features, as if he was seeing him for the first time. Akaashi watched his throat bob as Osamu said, “Oh, diba? I caught you, like I promised.”</p><p>It was Akaashi’s turn to swallow, his tongue licking the droplets off his lips. Osamu’s eyes followed the movement, and he added, “Ano nga ulit pangalan mo?”</p><p>Akaashi raised one brow but conceded. “Keiji. Keiji Akaashi.”</p><p>“Ah.” Osamu smiled. “Akaashi.”</p><p>Akaashi almost smiled back before he remembered why they even met in the first place. He placed his hands over Osamu’s arms, urging him to bring him down. “Uhm. Osamu? May bagyo ah.”</p><p>Osamu snorted. “Alam ko.” He set Akaashi down gently, one hand against his back to make sure he had found his footing, before pulling away. “So saan na punta mo?”</p><p>“Vito Cruz,” answered Akaashi, already walking away to flag down an incoming jeep. “Ikaw?”</p><p>“Samesies.” Osamu grinned. “Mukhang meant to be ata tayo ah.”</p><p>Akaashi rolled his eyes as the jeep slowed to a stop before them, kicking up more of the flood waters. “Pafall.”</p><p>“Nabanggit mo na yan sakin.” Osamu gestured for Akaashi to climb the inside of the jeep first, one hand hovering over his waist when Akaashi slipped against the step. Once they had both settled against the seat of the half-full vehicle, Osamu threw his hood back and shook the droplets off his hair. “Alam mo naman sasaluhin kita.”</p><p>“Umayos ka nga.” Akaashi bent down to inspect the plastic over his shoes, pulling against its strings to slide them off. “Kanina lang tayo nagkakilala. ’Di mo nga alam pangalan ko noon eh.”</p><p>Akaashi ignored Osamu momentarily to empty the water from the plastic covering. When he inspected it again, he found a cut against its side, which explained why his shoe was cold and soaking with mud. Akaashi grimaced, inspecting his other shoe covering, and found the same thing.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Osamu asked, leaning against him.</p><p>“May butas yung plastic.” Akaashi crumpled the twin plastics and threw it in the small bin at the front of the jeep. He was about to unbutton his raincoat to pay for his fare when Osamu waved a hand. “Don’t worry about it. Nabayaran ko na.”</p><p>“Ha?” Akaashi blinked at him. “Kailan? Seryoso ba yan?”</p><p>“Oonga. Wag mo na kasi intindihin.”</p><p>“Bayaran na lang kita pagbaba natin.”</p><p>“Isang milk tea date na lang bayad mo sakin.”</p><p>“Gaga ka talaga.”</p><p>“Pikon talo.” Osamu glanced at the sorry state of Akaashi’s shoes. “Pero anyways, paano na yan? Basang basa ba?”</p><p>“Medyo.” When Akaashi attempted to move his toes around in his shoes, he grimaced. “Actually, oo. Basang basa na siya.”</p><p>“Saan ka ba nakatira? Naniniwala ka pa rin ba na kikidnapin kita?”</p><p>When Akaashi glared at him, Osamu bumped his shoulder. “Uy, joke lang. Di mabiro.”</p><p>“Sa Green kasi,” conceded Akaashi. “Taga-La Salle mga roomies ko.”</p><p>Osamu immediately brightened. “Doon rin ako nakatira! Sige, kandong nalang kita pagbaba natin.”</p><p>Akaashi narrowed his eyes, certain that his hearing and understanding had betrayed him. “<i>Ha?</i>”</p><p>Osamu peered outside the window. “Bilis, ilipat mo na backpack mo sa likod. Malapit na tayo oh.”</p><p>“Seryoso ka ba?” Despite Akaashi’s disbelief, he complied with Osamu’s instructions. He quickly unbuttoned his raincoat and slid his bag to his back, making sure that the water wouldn’t seep through the Jansport fabric. “For the record, mukha lang akong magaan.”</p><p>“For the record, malakas naman ako.” Osamu winked before he leaned over and called, “Para po! Sa may Green lang po!”</p><p>The jeep slowed to a stop, its wheels churning out the shallow waters. Right before Osamu stood, he turned to Akaashi. “Kapit ka na lang sa likod ko, okay?”</p><p>Before Akaashi could reply, Osamu disembarked, and Akaashi was left trailing after him. Osamu was already standing on the street, his ankles buried in water and his back to Akaashi. Reluctantly, Akaashi leaned forward, wrapping his arms tightly around Osamu’s shoulders before wrapping his legs around his waist.</p><p>Beneath him, Osamu grunted, knees buckling as he took Akaashi’s additional weight. His hand flew up and tapped against Akaashi’s arms. “Teka, teka. Di ako makahinga.”</p><p>“Oh my god. Sorry.” Akaashi adjusted his grip, and Osamu exhaled a visible sigh. He brought his arms back to cradle Akaashi’s legs.</p><p>“Akaashi?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Ang bigat mo nga.”</p><p>Akaashi resisted the urge to kick Osamu’s leg. Despite everything they’ve been through the past hour, they weren’t that close at all. Additionally, kicking his leg might mean they might both fall right into the flood. Instead, he huffed, “Edi ibaba mo ko. Daming reklamo. Sino ba nagalok na ikandong ako?”</p><p>“Sino ba pumayag?” Sensing Akaashi’s annoyance, Osamu looked over his shoulder and quickly held up a peace sign with his hand. “Heh. Joke lang.”</p><p>Osamu began to walk, legs parting through water as they neared the steps leading up to their apartment building. As soon as they reached the base of the stairs, Akaashi flicked the top of Osamu’s head. “Para po.”</p><p>Osamu snorted. “Nakakainis ka rin, ano?” But he set Akaashi down gently, and Akaashi made sure to climb down from Osamu’s back as swiftly as possible to avoid prolonging his agony. Then the two of them climbed up and into the awning of the apartment, just outside of the lobby but beneath the safety of the awning.</p><p>Both of them stood there for a while, shaking off the last dregs of the rain from their limbs, even as sprays of water still blew in towards their direction. Akaashi was taking his time drying himself, his thoughts hurtling at a speed that could rival the winds. When he turned to thank Osamu at last, Osamu beat him to it.</p><p>“At last, nakauwi rin tayo,” he said, already shrugging off his coat. When Akaashi’s silence stretched a beat too long, Osamu glanced at him. Here, sheltered from the rage of the weather, with the warm light of the lobby trickling in through the windows, Osamu looked softer than he did the whole night.</p><p>Akaashi looked away as he began to unbutton his own coat. “Indeed.”</p><p>“Okay ka lang naman?”</p><p>Akaashi raised his brows. “Feeling ko nga I should be asking <i>you</i> that.”</p><p>Osamu groaned, making a show of wincing and massaging his lower back. “Glad you asked! Medyo masakit kasi likod ko. You can always libre me to a back massage as payment.”</p><p>Akaashi rolled his eyes as he folded his soaking coat over one arm. “Ewan ko sayo.”</p><p>Osamu laughed, his own coat now a ball in his hands. He followed Akaashi as both of them pushed open the doors to the lobby. “At least we’re home now.”</p><p>“Ha.” Akaashi looked towards the lobby, at the guard idly passing time and to the rare tenants milling on the couches, before looking towards Osamu. For the first time since they met, he offered him a genuine smile. “Home sweet home, indeed.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorna wala tong beta-beta kaya kapag may nakita kayong typo or what WAG NIYO NA PANSININ thanks &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>